A New Chapter
by HyperionX
Summary: Sherman didn't expect it to end so soon, but now that it did, there was nothing he could do. But he then realizes that the ending wasn't so soon after all.


**Some people kept asking me to make a "Father and Son" type of story. Well, here you have it! I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Sherman sat up on the side of his bed and stretched his arms. The thing is, he was not able to sleep at all. His mind has been too active thinking about all the things he has done these past few months during his break. It just felt so fast to him, even though it was actually very long; more than four months. It felt so fast because he only remembers some of the things he did. Not every day in his summer break was a highlight.

It has been ten years since their last adventure with the WABAC. Oh the WABAC, it was really one of the best days of his life. He and Penny have been best friends ever since, and up to this day he still couldn't understand why she would sometimes blush when he's around. Sherman grew up to be the same smart, friendly, but oblivious boy it seems. The seventeen-year-old was quite saddened when he heard that she was going to study in a different college, but when he found out its name, he was happy because it was quite near to the college he will study in. He could just walk there and meet up with her, that is if they had similar break times, but dismissal time can solve that, somehow.

To be honest, he wasn't quite ready for college yet. He was enjoying the summer break so much, and when he finally realized it ending, he just couldn't let go of it. It just seemed all so sudden even though it wasn't. He actually counted everyday how many days he had of vacation, and it made him so happy that the number reached a whopping three digits. As the counter began to get below thirty, it seems his joy faded little by little. The number one in this case made the teen feel the opposite of what it was to get the highest grade in a science project.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, signaling it was time to get up. But he got up earlier than what the beagle expected, only because he actually stayed up all night, on his bed.

"Sherman it's time to get up! It's officially your first day in college!" Mr. Peabody sounded even more excited than Sherman was. He opened the door, only to see his son sitting down by the bed. He was actually surprised that he didn't have to call on him more than once, seeing as how this usually happened back in the boy's high school days. "It seems you are rather excited for college, now aren't you Sherman?" He smiled.

Sherman however, kept a straight face, unsure if he should smile or something. "I don't know Mr. Peabody…" But of course, his voice sounded very different now.

"Is there something wrong Sherman?" Mr. Peabody sat down beside Sherman.

"It's just that… summer vacation felt like it ended so quickly…" Sherman said. He looked down at the carpet floor.

"Sherman, your vacation was more than 120 days! It was three digits! Wasn't it enough?" Mr. Peabody exclaimed. Now, even the dog would want a vacation as long as that, but work had to be done sooner or later. The more he thought about it, the more he understood Sherman. For something he enjoyed so much, only to find out it would actually come to an end, and what's worse was that it had a specified date of its demise.

The last question filled the boy's mind with different things. He remembered all those times he spent with his father during the vacation.

Those fun games they played.

 _The two were playing some game in the living room on their large TV. Both of them looked very serious._

" _Ho ho ho looks like I'm going to be victorious Sherman!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed._

" _I don't think so Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said._

 _Later on, the victory music played, and Mr. Peabody had that victory. He laughed. "Looks like I won Sherman!"_

" _Whaaaat?! How?! Are you the one who teaches Penny how to play games?! Because even she always beats me in these types of games!"_

" _Oh, they didn't call me a professional gamer for nothing." Mr. Peabody proudly said._

Those fun trips they had.

 _The two were finally finished with their long road trip, and they saw the wonderful beach in front of them. "Come on Mr. Peabody! Let's go!" The teen ran all the way to the shore._

" _Now just wait for me Sherman!" It was rather too late. Mr. Peabody got the surfboards from the top of the car. He smirked. "It's time to surf."_

The more he remembered, the more he realized how long the vacation actually was. He was really happy, especially because it was his dad who actually was able to make his summer break more memorable and much more enjoyable. A smile finally formed on his face as he hugged the beagle. "It sure was… dad."

Mr. Peabody was kind of confused at the boy's sudden change in expression. But he really didn't mind, as long his son was happy. After a long embrace, he decided to let go, concerned about his son's first day. "Okay Sherman, you don't want to be late at the first day."

"Oh right!" Sherman quickly went in the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Mr. Peabody went outside and prepared to cook the food.

* * *

They were already just outside the college. Mr. Peabody stopped the car, upgraded from the bike they had. "Have fun Sherman. Oh, but not too much fun." He chuckled.

"Sure thing Mr. Peabody!" Sherman hugged the beagle. "I love you Mr. Peabody."

"I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman." The beagle replied. He drove back to their home.

Mr. Peabody arrived at the penthouse. He sat down on the sofa in the living room, and opened the TV. Since he didn't have anything else to do today as it was his free day, a playful thought came into his mind, and decided to play some games on their console. He got the controller and pressed the middle button on it, turning on the console. _The power of wireless technology._ He proceeded on playing. He really enjoyed playing that platforming game, but an idea came into his mind to make even more fun. "Hey Sherman, how about we initiate cooperative mode?" He waited for the boy's response, only to find silence. He looked at his left, and noticed he wasn't there. The second controller was just there on the table, still not placed properly. This made him remember their last gaming session together, which happened a few days ago. The beagle was really saddened by this, not only because he wasn't there to play with him, but he knew the boy will have less time with him because college is not meant to be underestimated.

He realized just how time flies so fast. He remembered their time-travelling adventure like it was just yesterday. Those summer vacation highlights, was definitely worth remembering. A lone tear escaped his eye as he knew his boy wasn't so little anymore. He knew he'll become very busy soon. But, he knew Sherman wouldn't want him to see him look all sad, and so, he remained positive.

The summer break may have ended already, but it wasn't the end of the world. Though that's how Sherman felt anyway. The break was simply the time where they can spend a lot of time together, and that's what they exactly did. And so, with the help of Mr. Peabody, Sherman definitely considered his longest vacation ever to be the best one. Now, he had to focus on the next chapter of his life.

* * *

 **I was planning to write this before my long summer break ended (Which was two days ago…), but no idea was coming into my mind. But finally, I was able to make one, and I hope that you appreciated it.**

 **I still can't believe that it's really done.**

 **Hello college life…**


End file.
